1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet strap and, more particularly, to a pet strap having a buffering effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pet strap in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a pulling unit 1 having a first portion provided with a retaining portion 11 for retaining a snapping member 13 and a second portion provided with a loop 12 to facilitate a user holding the pulling unit 1, and a turnbuckle 14 pivotally mounted on the snapping member 13 of the pulling unit 1 and snapped onto a neck collar (not shown) of a pet, such as a dog or the like. However, the pulling unit 1 cannot provide a buffering effect to the user to reduce the reaction applied by the pet on the user's hand, so that the user's wrist is easily hurt when the pet is running violently. In addition, the pulling unit 1 will be rotated by the pet when the pet is rolling or running irregularly, so that the pulling unit 1 is easily tangled, and the user's wrist is easily hurt when the pet is rolling or running violently.